1oolms_towers_of_trashfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of Volcanic Exploration
What is Tower of Volcanic Exploration? Tower of Volcanic Exploration is a Difficlut mostly descension-based tower in Place 1. Beginner's Guide * Floors 8-10 Cloud Floors: '''Start by Jumping up the Volcano and going onto the red key door. Then, jump up the cloud and do a wrap. Then, jump on top of the wrap and do a head hitter. Jump on the falling platforms and onto a platform in floor 10 Then, do 2 wraps and jump on top of them. Walk across to the clouds and jump from one to another. Then, do a wrap, and another one that's against a wall. Jump across some clouds and onto the next normal platform. The platform facing towards the falling platforms is a conveyor. Jump across the falling platforms and down what looks like a chute. Dance Clip out and use the pushing platform to the other side. Go up the elevator and onto the moving platform. Do some wraps and jump on a cloud. Go over the wraps and across some tightropes. Get the key and drop down onto the volcano.Inside the volcano, press the button and go inside the other half of it. walk do some basic jumps and go in the portal. * '''Floor 7 Intro Floor: '''First, walk across the 'railing' and do a wrap. walk to the other railing and jump to the other side. Do a reverse head- hitter, then a wrap or another reverse head-hitter. Walk across the slowly falling platform. Walk to the other side of the tower and jump across the single rope platforms and falling platforms. On the last falling platform, swiftly touch the 'hole'. Collect the key and dance clip to the other part of the structure and touch the green brick. You will be teleported to the start of the floor. Do the first half of the floor and, at the right turn, jump left and onto the key door and fall through to floor 6. * '''Floor 6 Quarry Floor: '''Walk down the slant and do some wraps. Jump down the correct pothole (the farthest one due to very slight colour difference) and jump across diagonally right, get the key and touch the green brick. Get back to the start of the potholes, but this time, walk across to the end. Do the wraps and climb up the ladder. Jump across to the other platform and jump to floor 5. * '''Floor 5 Intense Glitching Floor: '''OK, time for you to give up. You must be a pro at glitching to pass this. Do three wall glitches consecutively and dance clip out of the corridor. Do a quadruple wall hop and do a full truss wrap. Get inside the second corridor and do a dance clip. Do three wall glitches and do the wraps. Do a double wall hop and walk to the key. walk all the way back to the turn after the second wrap and drop down to the next floor. * '''Floor 4 2 Dimensional Parkour Floor: '''Note: Shift Lock is recommended for almost the whole floor. Walk across and do two 4-stud wraps. Jump onto the wraps and do some easy jumps. Jump across to the next platform and walk up the wedge. Get into the corridor and do some wall glitches. Do a wall hop and walk to the other side. Do a wrap and walk across to the other side (there is an invisible platform). Get the key and jump down to floor 3. * '''Floor 3 Temmie Village Floor: '''Walk to the black 'door' and wall glitch through it. Now you must collect 3 Gold. ** '''Gold 1: '''Go to the Temmie Shopkeeper and jump onto the shelf behind. Walk across and, at the edge, do a head-hitter. Walk along and do some wraps. Jump onto the and walk along to the other shelf. Do the head-hitter routine twice and then walk to the Gold piece. ** '''Gold 2: Walk towards where you cam from and jump across the pegs until you get to the huge peg where the gold is. ** Gold 3: Go to the door you didn't '''come from and wall glitch through it. Do the same thing to the next door and do a wall hop. Walk along to the last Gold and drop down to the safe. * '''Floor 3 Continued: '''Go to the safe and collect the legendary Temmie Flakes. Wall glitch out to the start of the floor use them at the Temmie key door. Touch the green brick and teleport to floor 2. * '''Floor 2 Break Floor: '''This is the break before you get to hecc. After this you're probably gonna say ''Help I can't feel my legs. But anyway enough about floor 1. Just wall glitch into the house and touch the green brick. * Floor 1 Hecc: '''Well, you made it. And for what? To die in the core! Jump across the platforms using Shift Lock/ 1st Person. do a wrap and jump up on top of the wrap. Jump onto the truss and onto the moving platform. Endure the killbricks and jump across more trusses. Do a full truss wrap and jump onto the next moving platform. Endure more killbricks and get the key. Go to the key door blocking thecore and drop onto the win pad. ''GG epic gamer ψ(｀∇´)ψ Continuing After This Point Right now, there isn't anything harder that is humanly possible so, gg epic gamer. Music * Floors 8-10: Fez - Sync * Floors 7-4 super mario 64 megalovania (lol) * Floors 3-2: Undertale - Temmie Village * Floor 1: Super Mario RPG - Fight Against Culex Gallery Category:1ToT Category:Tower Category:Difficlut